1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a one-piece gas pressure regulator, and more particularly to a one-piece gas pressure regulator that prevents the pressure gauge from impact and damage as well as enhances the precision of pressure adjustment. Moreover, an integrated structure is ensured and less space is occupied. The gas pressure regulator in accordance with the invention is particularly applicable to the adjustment of CO2 pressure in the field of water plants breeding, but the application should not limited thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some high-pressure gas, such as carbon dioxide (CO2), oxygen, acetylene, nitrogen, argon, etc., must be bottled for industrial use. Prior to use of the bottled high-pressure gas, a gas pressure regulator is required for adjusting the gas pressure to a proper level such that a normal use and safety of the equipment pipeline, tools or related equipment are guaranteed. Whether the secondary pressure output is stable or not, is the primary function of the gas pressure regulator.
First of all, the gas pressure regulator must have a pressure gauge. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional pressure gauge 10 includes a housing 11, an instrument panel 12, a pointer 13, a transparent cap 14, and a threaded tube 15 formed at the bottom thereof. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the pressure gauge 10 employs the threaded tube 15 screwed to a main body 21 of a gas pressure regulator 20. The threaded tube 15 internally includes a coupling head 16 having the function of detecting the gas pressure within the gas pressure regulator 20. Both sides of the 21 communicate with an admission port 22 and an escape port 23, respectively.
The conventional gas pressure regulator 20 is fixed on the pressure gauge 10 at the top of the main body 21 by means that the threaded tube 15 is screwed to the main body 21 after the housing 11 encloses the detecting elements. Generally, the gas pressure regulator 20 is installed on the high-pressure gas bottles so that it is easily subject to impact force, thereby causing destruction thereof. Especially, the stress is easily concentrated at the threaded tube 15. Moreover, the coupling head 16 of the pressure gauge 10 is very sensitive and easily skewed and deformed when subject to the external force, thereby lowering the accuracy. Thus, an accurate output of the gas pressure is not achieved and a normal operation of the instruments and tools is affected. In addition, the safety is not ensured.
Moreover, the structure of the conventional gas pressure regulator 20 is unfavorable for miniaturization, particularly unfavorable for the disposable mini-type high-pressure gas bottle having the height of 10-15 cm and the diameter of 8 cm. This kind of gas bottles is used for supplying CO2 in the field of water plants breeding. Thus, the application scope is much limited.
In addition, the conventional gas pressure regulator 20 is not easily combined with a solenoid valve 80 (not shown) for a 24-hour automatic control of the gas output. This requires further improvements.